Metanoia
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: [Sequel of 'Unexpected Love'; UPDATED] Hinata pun pantas untuk merasakan kebahagiaan. Mungkin tidak bersama dengan Naruto. Lagipula, Sasuke sepertinya berhasil membuktikan perkataannya saat itu. Dengannya, melupakan Naruto akan menjadi lebih mudah.
1. Basorexia

"Tch!" Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mendecak kesal. Tatapannya tajam, membuat si _blonde_ dan _pinkette_ di dekatnya bergidik ngeri melihat aura menakutkan dari si Uchiha.

"Lihat... Sasuke- _kun_ marah. Itu karena dirimu, _baka_ Naruto!" Si gadis Haruno yang membuka suara, membisikkannya kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

"H-hee?! Apa maksudmu dia marah karena aku?" Uzumaki Naruto tidak terima dengan tuduhan satu timnya itu. Pasalnya, jika memang dia yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke kesal, akan sulit untuk membujuknya.

Tim 7 sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah sebuah misi di Kirigakure, dalam kurun waktu sepuluh hari mereka sudah dapat menyelesaikan misi mereka. Tentu saja itu karena Sasuke yang menuntut agar misi diselesaikan secepatnya. Hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu sebab mengapa ia ingin cepat pulang ke Konoha. Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Naruto dan Sakura terlihat menyeramkan—bahkan saat Naruto meminta Kakashi- _sensei_ untuk bertanya pada Sasuke, guru pemilik mata _sharingan_ itu tidak menggubrisnya dan malah melanjutkan acara membaca novel _Icha-Icha Paradise_ nya.

"Kau ini tidak menyadarinya? Sasuke- _kun_ ingin sekali cepat pulang!" Desis Sakura, sudah gemas ingin memberi pukulan manis pada si pirang. "Dan kau itu membuang waktu lama sekali saat di toilet tadi! Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke- _kun_ kesal!"

"Aduh, kalau seperti itu 'kan mau bagaimana lagi! Aku tidak mungkin menahannya sampai di Konoha!"

"'Kan sudah kubilang kemarin, **jangan makan berlebihan**! Salahmu sendiri tidak mendengarkanku!"

Pernyataan fakta yang diucapkan Sakura membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Dia hanya memperlihatkan wajah ' _lalu-aku-harus-bagaimana_ ' pada Sakura, yang dibalas dengan cubitan di lengannya.

" _Itte_!" Rintihan Naruto hanya membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Diamlah, _usuratonkachi_!"

Dan keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan Tim 7 ke Konoha. Tentu saia karena tiga dari mereka enggan membuka suara—Sasuke memang _sangat_ menyeramkan saat sedang _badmood_.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Metanoia** ︎ **Haruna Yumesaki**

 **Naruto** ︎ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Sequel of '** _ **Unexpected Love**_

「うちはサスケ ｘ 日向ヒナタ」

「" **Basorexia** "; _overwhelming desire to kiss_.」

* * *

.

.

.

"Wah, Hinata... Bekalmu kelihatannya enak."

"Bukankah memang selalu begitu? Itu karena—"

"—Hei, hei. Aku punya ide."

Pemuda maniak serangga itu lagi-lagi bungkam, sudah terbiasa perkataannya dipotong seperti itu. Alih-alih kembali berbicara, si Aburame itu lebih memilih untuk menyimak.

"Um? Ide apa, Kiba- _kun_?" Surai indigo sang gadis cantik ikut bergerak saat ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

Cengiran lebar Kiba diiringi oleh gonggongan Akamaru. "Hehe, mungkin kau bisa membuatkan bento juga untukku? Itu ide yang bagus, bukan?"

Permintaan teman setimnya membuat Hinata mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya. "Kalau Kiba- _kun_ dan Shino- _kun_ mau, ambil saja. Aku memang sengaja membuat banyak untuk kalian."

"Eeh!? Yang benar?!" Kedua mata Kiba berkilauan senang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, pemuda Inuzuka itu segera mengambil onigiri buatan Hinata dan melahapnya.

Kurenai tersenyum melihat interaksi anak didiknya, walaupun bukan hal yang jarang, ia tak akan pernah bosan melihatnya. Keharmonisan Tim 8 ini yang membuatnya berbeda dari tim yang lain.

"Eh, kudengar Naruto sudah pulang dari misi tadi pagi." Celetuk Kiba tiba-tiba, dengan intensi menggoda Hinata untuk melihat rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

Dan benar saja, wajah pucat Hinata terlihat kemerahan. Kiba sangat puas melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Heh~ Wajahmu memerah! Haha, rindu Naruto, ya, Hinata?"

"T-tidak!"

Sang gadis Hyuuga menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Salah jika Kiba mengira kalau ia merindukan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Lebih tepatnya, Hinata merindukan pemuda bermata kelam yang selama beberapa bulan ini telah mengisi hatinya.

' _Jika Naruto-_ kun _sudah pulang... itu berarti Sasuke-_ kun _juga_..'

Ah, memikirkan kepulangan Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin memerah. Ingin sekali Hinata menemuinya, namun mengingat Sasuke baru saja kembali tadi pagi... Ia pikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia bertemu dengannya besok saja; yang terpenting Sasuke istirahat terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai makan siangnya, ayo kita lanjutkan latihan."

— **Basorexia —**

 _"Sasuke-_ kun.. _"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Keduanya kini sudah membuat jarak yang sempat menghilang, alasannya hanya karena Hinata takut akan ada yang memergoki. Dan Sasuke dengan sangat enggan memenuhi permintaannya—karena memang Sasuke sangat nyaman mendekap Hinata, dan Hinata yang juga nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke (bukan berarti si pemuda akan mengakuinya)._

 _"A-ano... Soal Sakura-_ san _... dan Ino—"_

 _"Poinnya, Hinata."_

 _"M-mereka berdua menyukaimu..."_

 _Sasuke tidak mengerti. Ia tentu tahu jelas bahwa gadis Haruno dan Yamanaka itu adalah rival sejati dalam masalah 'cinta' yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _". . . M-mereka akan sangat terkejut dan sakit hati... jika mengetahui k-kalau aku..." Hinata memberi jeda, masih bingung menempatkan dirinya dan Sasuke dalam sebuah status._

 _"Hn?" Mendengar Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan konsonan dua huruf itu, Hinata bisa menebak ada seringai di wajah tampannya._

 _"K-kalau kita... um..."_

 _"Adalah sepasang kekasih?"_

 _"—Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati mereka berdua... D-dari dulu Sakura-_ san _dan Ino-_ san _yang selalu menyukaimu, b-bukan? Pasti akan sangat tidak adil untuk mereka jika orang yang bahkan t-tak pernah melirikmu dulu, kini malah mendapatkanmu..."_

 _Mendengar perkataan Hinata, onyx Sasuke memutar bosan. Sedikit ia mengerti apa yang berusaha Hinata katakan padanya._

 _"J-jadi... a-apa Sasuke-_ kun _keberatan jika... jika kita..."_

 _"Aku_ _ **sangat**_ _keberatan jika kau memintaku untuk menjauh."_

 _"T-tidak! B-bukan itu..." Sela Hinata, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan sedikit panik. "A-aku hanya ingin Sasuke-_ kun _tidak mengatakan apapun tentang h-hubungan kita... sekarang..."_

 _Semacam menyembunyikan, namun jika yang dihindari adalah Sakura dan Ino..._

 _"Hn..." Sasuke terdengar ambigu, dan itu membuat Hinata semakin khawatir._

 _"S-Sasuke-_ kun... _"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin menemuimu?"_

 _"K-kalau begitu kita harus bertemu disini... agar jauh dari keramaian..."_

 _"Heh. Kau ingin sekali berada di tempat sepi berdua denganku?"_

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _!"_

 _"Aku mengerti." Seringaian Sasuke masih terlihat. "Kurasa pada saat jam makan siang atau jam tiga sore tidak buruk."_

 _Hinata terpaku menatap Sasuke. Saat jam makan siang dan jam tiga sore adalah waktu luang Hinata. Itu artinya Sasuke tidak memberikan pilihan lain pada Hinata, selain untuk kembali ke tempat ini dalam waktu yang sudah Sasuke tentukan—yangmana tidak mungkin terlewatkan oleh Hinata, kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang genting._

 _"T-tapi itu artinya..."_

 _"Kau yang meminta, aku hanya menentukan waktu." Ujar pemuda itu dengan tenang. "Cukup adil, bukan?"_

— **Basorexia —**

Pertemuan mereka berlanjut sampai sekarang. Sasuke dan Hinata selalu berhati-hati sebelum mereka bertemu di tempat biasanya—beberapa kali mereka selalu mengubah tempat pertemuan. Dan setelah dirasanya aman, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai setidaknya tiga puluh menit. Tidak lama, memang. Ini sengaja dilakukan agar tak mengundang kecurigaan anggota tim mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_... _Okaerinasai_..." Sambut Hinata dengan senyum khasnya begitu mereka bertemu.

". . . Hn," Sasuke mengangguk membalas sambutan hangat Hinata. "Hendak menemuimu tapi aku malah melihatmu bersenang-senang dengan Akamaru."

" _Etto_... memangnya kapan Sasuke- _kun_ melihatku dengan Akamaru?" Tanya Hinata, sebenarnya tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan tawanya melihat Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

"Tadi." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Kau memberikan bentomu pada Kiba dan—si Aburame."

"Hmm~" Hinata menggumam, terdengar santai. "Aku memberikannya karena Kiba- _kun_ dan Shino- _kun_ jarang membawa bekal. T-tidak ada salahnya berbagi, 'kan?"

". . . Kau selalu memberikan bentomu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata mulai merasa seperti sedang di interogasi. Beberapa minggu setelah keduanya _resmi,_ Hinata disapa oleh wajah kesal dan masam Sasuke saat keduanya bertemu. Sasuke juga tidak banyak bicara— _itu tidak mengejutkan, tapi biasanya Sasuke selalu membuka diri pada Hinata_ —dan kalaupun merespon, terkesan cuek. Hinata bingung, ia sendiri tidak tahu letak kesalahannya dimana. Jadi, Hinata hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut dan ia mengatakan, ' _Kelihatannya kau dekat dengan Kiba. Kau tidak lupa dengan hubungan kita, 'kan?'_

Mengingat hal itu, Hinata jadi terkekeh sendiri—membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Um—t-tidak ada..." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku hanya memberikan bentoku sesekali, Sasuke- _kun_."

". . .Hn." Sasuke masih terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Sasuke- _kun_... sudah makan siang?"

Hinata masih belum tahu harus bagaimana jika Sasuke sedang kesal. Tapi ia mengerti Sasuke hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya—setidaknya itu yang ia simpulkan. Karena sudah hampir dua minggu keduanya tidak bertemu. Hinata tidak sempat bertemu dan memberikan Sasuke ucapan ' _selamat menjalankan misi, Sasuke-kun. Berhati-hatilah_ ' seperti yang biasa ia katakan sebelum Sasuke pergi untuk melaksanakan misi.

". . . Sudah di perjalanan pulang tadi."

" _Souka_..."

". . . Makanannya tidak seenak punyamu."

Dan Hinata tersenyum.

"K-kalau Sasuke- _kun_ mau, aku bisa membuatkan m-makan malam untukmu..."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk sekali lagi. Merasa rasa kesal dan kecemburuannya sudah mulai pudar, Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_... aku tidak bisa berlama-lama... Aku masih harus latihan de—"

Perkataan Hinata terpotong begitu saja. Bibir ranum lembutnya dikunci oleh bibir pucat Sasuke. Hanya sebuah kecupan—yang berlangsung lebih lama dari yang biasanya. Setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke berucap dengan tenang. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan si Kiba itu."

Tidak. Tidak mungkin Sasuke tahan menjauhi Hinata.

Tidak setelah ia mencicipi bibir manis gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

"Sakura- _chan_? Haloooo? Sakura- _chan_?"

"Oii, _Teme_!"

Panggilan _akrab_ Naruto pada teman bersurai gelap itu mengembalikan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sontak gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok pemuda yang disukainya itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_?!"

"Kena kau! Hahaha, tidak ada si _Teme_ disini ' _ttebayo_." Suara tawa Naruto terdengar nyaring.

"Uhh! Kau membohongiku." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kemudian mengambil sumpit dan kembali melanjutkan ritual memakan ramen yang sudah ia pesan.

"Habisnya, kau melamun terus. Kan sayang, ramennya tidak akan enak kalau sudah dingin, Sakura- _chan_." Kata pemuda Uzumaki itu. Terlihat mangkuknya sudah setengah habis.

Sakura tidak merespon. Sampai ramen di mangkuknya habis, barulah ia menjelaskan, "Aku... Ini tentang Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ada apa dengan si _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto. Tentu saja ia sendiri sudah mengetahui jawabannya. ' _Kemungkinan besar tentang Sasuke dan Hinata-_ chan _... Tapi, Hinata-_ chan _bilang dia tidak ada apa-apa dengan si_ Teme...'

"Naruto... S-Sasuke- _kun_ tidak begitu dekat dengan Neji, 'kan?"

". . ." Naruto terlihat memejamkan mata, sejenak menyembunyikan biru safirnya dibalik kelopak matanya. "Hmm... Setahuku sih tidak."

"Saat itu... Sasuke- _kun_ bilang kalau ia hendak pergi ke Hyuuga Mansion..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, raut mukanya terlihat sedih. "Dan dia bilang... dia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata..."

Naruto tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Sasuke- _kun_... t-tidak dekat dengan Hinata, 'kan, Naruto?"

"Saku—"

"Hinata 'kan menyukaimu..."

"Sakura- _chan_... Aku yakin itu bukan apa-apa. Hinata- _chan_ mengatakannya padaku, kalau ia dan Sasuke hanya sekadar teman."

Sakura sedikit mendongak mendengar perkataan Naruto, _emerald_ indahnya tertuju pada safir sang Adam. Terlihat secercah harapan dari emerald itu.

"Hinata- _chan_ tidak mungkin berbohong, 'kan? Ayolah, dia itu gadis baik! Aku percaya padanya ' _ttebayo_."

' _Benar... Hinata memang gadis baik. Dan, demi Tuhan, semua orang tahu ia telah menyukai Naruto sejak dulu. Tidak mungkin ia bersama Sasuke-_ kun _... Benar, Sakura. Itu tidak mungkin_.' Sakura berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Oh—Paman? Satu mangkuk lagi, tolong ya!"

"Kau sudah makan tiga mangkuk... Naruto..."

"Mm... Ramen Ichiraku memang yang terbaik ' _ttebayo_. Sakura- _chan_ juga mau tambah?"

"Tidak! Tidak sehat kalau terus-terusan makan ramen! Kau itu..."

Naruto benar. Mungkin itu bukan apa-apa. Sakura kerap mengulang kata-kata itu seperti mantra, semata-mata hanya untuk membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik.

* * *

— **つずく** —

* * *

 **Yahh~ Halo, halo~**

 **Ini dia sekuel dari Unexpected Love yang sudah kalian request! Wah~ Senangnya banyak yang suka dengan Unexpected Love! Author ngga nyangka XD**

 **Terimakasih banyak readers tersayangku QwQ) Saya cukup excited saat nulis sekuel ini hehe~ Saking sukanya dengan SasuHina, saya ingin mengembangkan hubungan mereka sampai seantero Konoha tau! XD**

 **Oh ya. Sekedar informasi, Unexpected Love dan Metanoia ini bersetting canon, seperti yang kalian tahu, dimana Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali pulang ke Konoha saat Sasuke telah berhasil membunuh Orochimaru. Tapi, Sasuke tetap bertekad untuk membalas dendam pada Uchiha Itachi. Akan ada banyak hal yang di ubah disini, jadi saya harap reader tidak bingung dengan settingan ini QwQ) Kalau ada masukan, silakan, kolom komentar maupun PM selalu terbuka. Jangan sungkan ya!**

 **Saya harap dengan adanya sekuel ini readers makin penasaran(?), jangan ilang ya readers-tachi *sobs* Semoga tidak mengecewakan...**

 **Review kalian selalu saya tunggu :")**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	2. Nephente

Biasanya, perasaan hampa akan selalu menyapanya sesaat setelah dia terbangun dari alam mimpi—atau haruskah dia sebut sebagai _flashback_?

Orang berkata, jika kau selalu memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu itu akan terbawa dalam alam tidur, menjadi bunga dalam tidurmu. Mereka berkata, bahwa seseorang atau sesuatu yang terlintas dalam benakmu sesaat sebelum kau memejamkan mata, akan hadir dalam mimpimu.

Namun Sasuke tidak beranggapan demikian. Bertahun-tahun, dirinya hanya akan mendapatkan visi yang sama. Entah itu kejadian yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, ataupun tidak sama sekali; hanya kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Metanoia** ©︎ **Haruna Yumesaki**  
 **Naruto** ©︎ **Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Rated T**  
 **Sequel of '** _ **Unexpected Love**_ **'**  
「うちはサスケ ｘ 日向ヒナタ」  
「" **Nephent** "; _something that can make you forget pain, grief or suffering_.」

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belum lama memang keduanya mengenal satu sama lain sedalam Naruto mengenalnya. Mau berapa kalipun Sasuke menyangkal, Naruto memang _teman baik_ nya. Ah, lagipula, Sasuke sudah mulai mencoba untuk menerima eksistensi orang-orang di hidupnya.

Naruto dan Sakura, misal. Atau Guru Kakashi.

Naruto memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh, idiot, kekanakan—banyak kata tidak baik yang bisa Sasuke gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan si kuning jabrik. Meskipun begitu, Naruto adalah ninja yang kuat. Penuh tekad, tidak pantang menyerah. Dia keras kepala, dan sifat satunya itu yang membuat Sasuke berhenti mendorong Naruto menjauh dari kehidupannya. Karena percuma saja, _orang bodoh dan keras kepala sepertinya tidak akan pernah mendengarkan._

Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Dia cantik, Sasuke mengakuinya, dan jangan lupakan kepintarannya. Sakura bukanlah kunoichi biasa, dia berada di bawah pengawasan Tsunade, mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi salah satu Ninja Medis terhebat.

Guru Kakashi... Sasuke menghormatinya. Memang, sang Guru selalu terlihat ogah-ogahan dengan buku kecil bertuliskan 'Icha-Icha' sambil bersandar di pohon saat dia seharusnya mengawasi anak didiknya berlatih. Bahkan terkadang gurunya yang satu itu absen, entahlah, Sasuke tidak mau tahu. Tapi Sasuke tetap menghormatinya.

Beberapa bulan terakhir, Sasuke merasa pertahanannya mulai melemah, hanya terjadi tiap kali dia berada di dekat seseorang— bahkan dengan hanya melihatnya dari ujung matanya, Sasuke merasa— tergerak.

Diam-diam Sasuke mendecak, kesal, merasa bodoh.

"Siapa sangka ternyata gadis pendiam itu yang membuatku seperti ini."

— **Nephente —**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

Suara lembut dari sang gadis bersurai gelap itu membuat Sasuke mengarahkan atensinya pada sumber suara, beralih dari buku yang sedari tadi dia baca.

Keduanya sedang berada di kediaman Sasuke— atas kemauan si pemuda sendiri. Dia tidak ingin berada di tengah-tengah keramaian, dan satu cara agar mereka bisa berdua tanpa mengkhawatirkan orang-orang tidak penting yang berlalu lalang adalah, di kediaman Sasuke.

Hinata sempat menolak, namun Sasuke jelas tidak memberikan banyak pilihan.

Walaupun gugup setengah mati, Hinata sebenarnya senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak akan berbohong, Hinata ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang sang pemuda, dia ingin bisa mengerti Sasuke. Maka dari itu, rasa gugupnya dia lawan, siapa tahu kesempatan ini hanya datang satu kali.

"Hinata?"

Nampaknya Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, dia sampai lupa tadi memanggil Sasuke. Bahkan sampai si pemuda dingin rela menyimpan buku yang dibacanya di meja.

" _H-Ha'i_?"

Kedua onyx tersebut terpaku pada sosok gadis mungil yang manis, tepat pada lavender lembut milik Hinata. Membuat sang gadis salah tingkah mengetahui Sasuke telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"A-ah, _gomen_... Aku hanya..."

Hinata tidak yakin apakah dia harus mengungkit persoalan kemarin, karena dia tahu Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut, dan moodnya bisa cenderung berubah bila ditanya hal yang sama terus menerus.

Di sisi lain, Hinata merasa bersalah dan dia tidak akan bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sesaat sebuah bayangan Sakura yang melihatnya dengan kecewa melesat dalam pikirannya, membuatnya memejamkan matanya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menghapus gambaran tersebut dari pikirannya.

Tidak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, kedua matanya kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan manik lavender indah yang malu-malu bertemu dengan _onyx_ yang biasanya dingin itu, tengah melembut. Jemari panjang Sasuke berada di antara helaian surai indigo selembut sutra milik si gadis, menyelipkan helaian yang menutupi frame wajah bulat Hinata ke belakang telinganya. Agar Sasuke bisa melihat wajah sang gadis lebih jelas.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya." Suara berat Sasuke terdengar lebih halus di telinga Hinata.

Seolah cenayang, dari perkataan yang terlontar, Sasuke sepertinya mengetahui apa yang tengah Hinata pikirkan. Apa dirinya begitu mudah di baca?

"Aku... merasa bersalah..."

"Jangan."

Sebelum Hinata bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke segera memotong perkataannya. Apa yang dilakukan olehnya membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang tak karuan.

Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam dekapannya, lengannya melingkari tubuh mungil sang Putri Hyuuga, menahannya di tempat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, bersandar di bahu gadisnya, mencium aroma lavender yang belakangan ini membuatnya tergila-gila.

Sementara Hinata, masih dalam tahap _recover_ dari keterkejutannya. Namun tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya rileks, membiarkan dirinya ikut terlena dalam dekapan hangat dan nyaman Sasuke. Ia turut membalas melingkarkan lengannya pada si pemuda Uchiha.

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada suara yang terdengar. Keduanya bungkam, menikmati keheningan yang nyaman dalam pelukan kasih yang terbagi. Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskan dekapannya. Kehangatan yang menjalar di dadanya memang sangat asing, pun dengan jantungnya yang kini berpacu. Namun entah mengapa, rasanya semua ini... sangat nyata.

"Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Untuk sekali," Sasuke lagi-lagi memotong sebelum Hinata berkata apapun. "Cobalah untuk membiarkan dirimu bahagia."

Hati Hinata terasa sakit. Ucapannya memang benar. Hinata terlalu memikirkan hal ini.

Dulu, kebahagiannya adalah pemuda bersurai pirang dengan senyum lebar yang bisa mencerahkan hari monoton Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak bahagia disini bersamaku?"

Tidak. Itu tidak benar, Hinata berkata dalam hati.

"Untuk sesaat, aku merasa dadaku merasa sesak." Hinata menggumam pelan, sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Si pemuda Uchiha pun menutup mulutnya, dia akan membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya kali ini.

"Aku senang, Sasuke-kun."

"Senang sampai membuat dadamu sesak?"

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir sang gadis. "Aku senang... Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang ingin aku bahagia."

"Bodoh."

 _Gadis sepertimu tidak pantas menderita. Kau sangat suci, namun yang kau rasakan hanya rasa sakit dari seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak menyadari telah menyakitimu_.

"Aku bahagia, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"Seperti ini bersamamu..."

Hangat.

Rasanya seperti, kehangatan ini bisa menambal lubang di hati dingin Sasuke.

"Baguslah."

Karena bersama dengan Sasuke, Hinata merasa dirinya memang dibutuhkan. Dicintai.

Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya akibat cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan kini memudar.

Sasuke benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya saat itu.

 _Denganku, melupakan Naruto akan menjadi lebih mudah._

— **Nephente —**

Sasuke dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai matahari tenggelam, tergantikan oleh langit malam yang indah.

Bisa menyantap masakan Hinata sebagai makan siang dan makan malam dalam satu hari. Sasuke seolah memakan masakan _homemade_ dari restoran bintang lima.

"Hinata."

"Um?"

"Aku ingin terus menyantap makanan buatanmu."

Mengerjap, Hinata menyimpan mangkuk sup misonya di meja makan, "Aku bisa membuatkanmu bento―"

"Dan memakannya bersama."

Hinata tidak cukup yakin jika dia bisa terus bolak-balik dari kediaman Hyuuga ke kediaman Uchiha tiap malam untuk mengantar makan malam. Hiashi dan Neji akan sangat curiga.

"M-Mungkin lain kali Sasuke-kun.. bisa makan malam di rumahku?"

Ide yang buruk, memang. Mengingat Hiashi dan Neji adalah pria yang bisa dibilang _over-protective_ terhadap Hinata. Bahkan Hanabi pun sama saja seperti Hiashi dan Neji, tentu saja Hanabi lebih suportif... Hanya saja, dia senang memberi ancaman yang tidak kalah menakutkannya dari Neji.

". . .Bersama dengan Ayahmu dan Neji?"

Terakhir kali Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Hyuuga, dia malah di ajak untuk _sparring_ dengan Neji, dan Hinata malah dibawa pergi oleh Hanabi.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, merasa bersalah mengingat Neji kerap mencoba untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari Hinata tiap kali Sasuke berkunjung.

"Baiklah. Tidak buruk untuk mencoba."

Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah cantik si gadis, membuat Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan ritual makan malamnya.

Percakapan mereka berlanjut, walaupun Hinata yang mendominasi, karena Sasuke akan membalas dengan gumaman dan komentar tiap kali Hinata selesai berbicara.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyesali hari ini.

Kekosongan itu hilang. Hinata membuat hidupnya tak lagi hampa.

Rasa sakit itu hilang, Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata perlahan melupakan sumber patah hatinya.

Ya, Sasuke tidak menyesali apapun.

* * *

— **つずく —**

* * *

 **Halo...?**

 **Akhirnya fanfic ini apdet juga. :'D**

 **Apa kabar? Iya, readers-tachi boleh menimpuk saya sepuasnya kok. Ini melebihi janji saya untuk apdet, luamaa banget saya hilangnya kan?**

 **Kira-kira masih ada yang mau baca, gak, ya? Haduh. Mana tulisan saya jadi acak-acakan begini pula. Ini saya nulis apa sih? Kok rasanya nggak nyambung ya :'D**

 **Untuk yang masih bersedia membaca, saya benar-benar butuh ide dan pencerahan T T**

 **Oh iya. Jikalau saya membuat NaruHinaSasu, kalian bersedia untuk membaca? Saya bener-bener kesemsem sama NaruHina. (Habis cari doujin kyut NaruHina di pinterest, saya kelepek kelepek tolong). Karena saya pernah membuat SasuHina, GaaHina... Saya jadi ingin buat yang NaruHina juga. Aduh, gitu deh, pokoknya. Saya lagi kesemsem.**

 **Big thanks to Lin Xiao Li, sasuhina 69, clareon, caaries laventa** (kalaupun ada yang negatif, Saskey sih nggak mikirin. Yang penting dia bahagia dengan Hinata XD Maaf ini masih pendek juga TT), **Yulia, Dita250, NurmalaPrieska, pengagumlavender26** (Wah, pertanyaan jackpot nih. Kayaknya Naruto sendiri belum punya jawaban konkret tuh heheh), **Himouto-da, Damai, myzmandraa99, kurooo.**

 **Untuk yang penasaran dengan reaksi Sakura... Muehe, saya sudah ada planning untuk chapter selanjutnya. Next chapter sepertinya akan ada sedikit kebimbangan hati nih x3**

 **Yosh, terimakasih untuk para readers yang masih setia menunggu. Maaf saya selalu lama apdetnya T T Kehidupan kelas 12 itu menyiksa, coy. Hadeh. Moga cepat lulus, deh, biar bisa bebas lagi T T**

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
